The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Recently, many studies have been conducted on devices that use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light emitting devices.
An LED is a device that converts an electric signal into light by using characteristics of compound semiconductors. An LED has a stacked structure with a semiconductor layer of a first conductivity type, an active layer, and a semiconductor layer of a second conductivity type, and emits light from the active layer when a voltage is applied. The first conductivity-type semiconductor layer may be an n-type semiconductor layer and the second conductivity-type semiconductor layer may be a p-type semiconductor layer, and vice versa.
Meanwhile, in a vertical LED structure where a first electrode layer applying a voltage to the first conductivity-type semiconductor layer and a second electrode layer applying a voltage to the second conductivity-type semiconductor layer are arranged in a vertical direction, electric current may not flow in a wide area and may flow with concentration on a lower side of the first electrode layer. If the electric current flows with concentration on a specific region, an operating voltage may increase to lower the intensity of light, thus degrading the reliability of the light emitting device.
Furthermore, there is a need to improve light extraction efficiency so that light emitted from the active layer is effectively extracted to the outside.